To provide in the tri-county area a comprehensive education, referral and counseling program to reduce the number of alcohol abusers and to assist the alcoholic and his family to obtain the essential treatment and services to effect their rehabilitation and restore them to their proper position in the tri-county community. Immediate goals for the current year are to contact a minimum of 2500 persons, organize at least four al-anon groups, and make as many referrals to AA as possible. Also, this current year we will conduct fifty educational sessions on alcoholism, establish a working agreement with the medical profession and we will contact churches and schools in the tri-county area and ask them to set up and have an educational program for acoholics within their structure. Referrals will be received from all aspects of the Community Action Corporation.